


Тем вечером

by WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Всё началось с прикосновения.





	

Всё началось с прикосновения.

Мэтт помнил холод и дрожь пальцев, которые сжимал в своих руках; помнил тяжёлое прерывистое дыхание и капли, всё падавшие и падавшие на пол. Помнил губы на своём виске.

Помнил каждое слово, произнесённое тем вечером.

Клинт просил прощения примерно каждые три секунды, пока Мэтт не зажал рукой его рот и не усадил на диван. Обивка быстро промокла, да и ковёр оказался заляпан грязью с ботинок Клинта, но в тот момент Мэтту было плевать.

— Хватит извиняться, ты не виноват.

Да и как можно было предугадать короткое замыкание и детонацию целого склада с топливом, где так непредусмотрительно проходили переговоры? Никто, даже самый быстрый, не успел бы уйти от взрыва.

_Никто._

Так говорил себе Мэтт.

Так говорил он Клинту, прижимая его к себе и укачивая, словно напуганное дитя. В какой-то мере тот и правда напоминал ребёнка, только что потерявшего мать.

— _Она_ тоже знает: ты не виноват, — повторил Мэтт.

Он был готов повторять эти слова всю ночь, если Клинту станет хоть чуть-чуть легче. Если ему самому станет легче.


End file.
